kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Time Travel
"Let's Play Time Travel" is the 29th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Mr. Cat takes the others back in time to 19th century London in the hopes of finding a serial killer named Bob the Kebab-er. Plot Stumpy is riding Quack Quack like a horse and playing prince charming, but Mr. Cat shoots him with a bazooka and says that he is the one who should get the princess. Stumpy decides that fairy tales are childish anyway. Kaeloo suggests playing another game, but the others don't want to play any of them. Stumpy suggests playing serial killers, and Mr. Cat agrees. He tells the other about Bob the Kebab-er, a serial killer who lived in the 19th century. If Bob saw a duck in the night, he skewered the duck with a corkscrew. Kaeloo refuses to believe that Bob ever existed, and thinks that Mr. Cat is making up stories. Mr. Cat calls a company that sells time machines and asks for an immediate delivery, and a time machine falls out of the sky onto Stumpy's head. He remarks that it resembles a giant toilet. Mr. Cat also gets inside, and he asks Kaeloo and Quack Quack is they are coming or not. They refuse, knowing fully well that it's another one of Mr. Cat's attempts to hurt Quack Quack and make Kaeloo angry. Mr. Cat and Stumpy respond by saying that the two are too scared to join, so they agree to come along. Stumpy asks how the machine works, and Mr. Cat explains that all you have to do is enter a date and time into the machine. Stumpy enters Planet Zorbl, in the year 3058, but Mr. Cat hits him with a hammer and enters London, in the year 1886, into the machine. The buddies are sent back in time. It is pitch black and nobody can see a thing, so they ask Quack Quack to use his lighting function. They find out that the place is full of fog, and Stumpy is disappointed. They decide to search for Bob, and Stumpy calls out for Bob. Suddenly, he finds a corkscrew stuck in his stomach, and he screams. Mr. Cat realizes that Stumpy must have found Bob, and he tells the others not to panic. Kaeloo tells Stumpy that the corkscrew is like a piercing, and he suddenly finds it cool and stops screaming. Mr. Cat examines the corkscrew with a magnifying glass, and he concludes that it may as well have been another serial killer, Bill the Squirrel Corkscrewer. Quack Quack's head is cut off, and Mr. Cat concludes that it must be the work of John the Webfoot Beheader. Kaeloo is scared, and she asks what's going on. He explains to her that London is the "capital of serial killers", and he lists off a few more serial killers. Kaeloo realizes that Mr. Cat is the one who is responsible for all of this. She gets angry and transforms, and he puts her on the list as "Bad Kaeloo the cat castrator". Bad Kaeloo digs a corkscrew into his head in anger. Later, Stumpy, with numerous corkscrews stuck in random parts of his body, is showing off his "piercings" to Quack Quack, and Kaeloo tells a severely beaten up Mr. Cat that someday in the future, there will be no violence. She offers to prove her theory by taking them to the distant future, the year 6000. She programs the time machine to take them there, and they find themselves floating in a white void. Everybody starts talking in Kaeloo's voice, and they are said to be pure and full of love and kindness. Stumpy asks what they will play here, and Kaeloo says that they won't play with anything; no TV, no comic books... Stumpy is horrified, and he gets back in the time machine. Mr. Cat joins Stumpy when he finds out that swearing is not allowed anymore, and Quack Quack take Kaeloo and puts her in the machine as well when he finds out that there is no yogurt (as they were supposed to feed off "love" instead). Mr. Cat thanks Quack Quack, and the time machine is activated, but it winds up being set to planet Zorbl in the year 3058, since Stumpy set the machine to do that. The machine starts malfunctioning. Later, Bad Kaeloo is chasing Mr. Cat around with a chainsaw, Quack Quack is eating yogurt and Stumpy is playing video games on his console. Stumpy remarks on how nice it is to be able to continue life with their old habits. Mr. at whacks Quack Quack on the head with a mallet, and Quack Quack replies to Stumpy with a sarcastic "Quack." Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Mentioned Characters * Bob the Kebab-er * Bill the Squirrel Corkscrewer * John the Webfoot Beheader Trivia * This is the first episode where the main four use the time machine. Gallery Mr. Cat with Trusty Bazooka.png LPTT.JPG The Usual Pals.png Stumpy With Spoon.png Mr. Cat with Pipe.png Mr. Cat Making Bubbles.png Stumpy Mocking Kaeloo.png Timemachine.jpg Mr. Cat with a Knife.png Timetravel2.jpg Stumpy Starts A New Fashion.png Timetravel1.jpg Bad Kaeloo The Cat Exterminator.png Quack Quack the Flashlight.png Bad Kaeloo with Corkscrew.png Stumpy with More Piercings.png Mr. Cat Beaten To A Shape Of A Box.png Kaeloo in Year 6000.png Buddies in Year 6000.png Kaeloo's Creepy Smile.png Bad Kaeloo Holding A Chainsaw.png Bad Kaeloo with Chainsaw.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with the Time Machine Category:Time travel-themed episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes